Addicted to You
by Itoshi
Summary: Manta is assigned to tutor a juvenile delinquent before the school year ends. However, he soon learns he's getting into something more then he bargained for. [OOCxManta], Yaoi


Disclaimer: Don't own anything cept my own characters I put in here. Will contain boyxboy love so if you don't like that then please turn back now. Other then that I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Today was Friday, another mildly hot day just like anyother in the large city of Tokyo but also the last day to signal the end of the week. Manta Oyamada was currently sitting in class having finished his test early then most of his classmates and was glancing at the clock anxsiously; silently praying for the darn contraption to move faster so he could leave and hang out Yoh and the others.

Upon thinking of his friends the short light brown haired boy began to let his thoughts drift. He wondered what this weekend would all have in store for them. Would there be an adventure like last time when Corey, HoroHoro's spirit, went supposedly missing? Or would they all just let the days go by and relax at Yoh's place? It was really hard to determine what would actually happen since it seemed that every day was a new day of something different going on.

Suddenly the loud sound of the shrill school bell went off, jarring Manta back to reality. As the students all got up and prepared to leave he walked up quickly to the teachers desk to hand in his test; deciding to wait for his friends outside the classroom. However before he could get one step away a hand landed gently upon his shoulder.

"Manta may I speak with you privately for a moment please?" said the teacher whos name was Mr. Takase, a tall man in his late forties with short hair already grey with age. The boy turned slightly as he could feel Yoh, Anna, Ren and HoroHoro looking at him curiously as to what was keeping him. "Uhh...sure Mr. Takase. Hey guys you go on ahead, I'll catch up with you later" Manta smiled alittle to the gang. They nodded, Yoh giving his pal a grin and a wave, before they all headed out the door.

The room was now utterly quiet save for the distant murmur of kids walking away to the front doors of the school. The teacher leaned on his desk slightly while giving Manta a reasuring smile to show that his purpose for calling the boy aside was not out of being in trouble. In fact it was more the opposite so to speak.

"Well Manta, I just wanted to let you know how extremely well your doing in my class..." Mr. Takase said with a praise in his voice and continuned to babble on. The light brown haired boy scratched the back of his head in slight emmbarrassment but otherwise he was happy for the compliment. It wasn't always easy being smart in somethings but when your the son of a man whos pretty much filthy rich and owns one of the biggest companies in the world, well it didn't hurt to be thankful of ones intellect.

"-and thats why it'd be helpful if you could help tutor the new student, Yori Mitchel".

Manta blinked; looking up to give the teacher a confused look while Mr. Takase gave his pupil a smile. "W-Wait a second...you want me to tutor...Yori?" he stammered out, the man nodding in reply. The boy's mouth nearly dropped to the floor in disbelief. It wasn't for the fact that he had to help someone else that was the problem but who the person was.

From what he could recall, Yori had moved to Tokyo not too long ago; his mother Japanese while his father being American hense his last name. He was also a trouble maker but only did a few acts such as graffiting the school's lockers or get into fights. But in Manta's perspective, the boy was still someone who he'd rather not have any contact with whatso ever and he immediately tried to explain this to the teacher but the older man apparently wasn't listening.

"Now I know it might take up a bit of your time and all, but you see...the school's been getting into conflicts with Mitchel's parents and they would really like him to excell and graduate but it seems as though hes not interested in that. But I'm thinking that if you help him you might just be able to give him that boost he needs. I mean, you've helped with Yoh Asakura for the past two months and his marks are starting to improve dramasticly. So? What do you say Manta?".

The tall man stared down at the boy, his wise eyes seeming to almost plead with him to take the chance. Manta thought hard about it. Although it was true that he was helping Yoh out with his school work that was only because he knew the young shaman alot and was his best pal. On the other hand he knew nothing about Yori save his small reputation. Who knew what the teen could do to him. The light brown haired boy was about to decline the offer right then and there when the teacher said, "Alright...how about I make this tutoring thing turn out to be a sortof project for you. If you can help Mitchel to up his marks to 75 or higher then you'll get an overall final term mark out of 30. How does that sound?".

_"Final term mark of 30? Wow, that would mean my marks would be up in the 100's and I wouldn't have to take cram school for a whole week! Plus I wouldn't miss the late night schow either"_ Manta thought to himself. Struggling inwardly as the pressure mounted upon his shoulders he racked his brain for anyother possible good or bad reasons why he should take the offer. For about a few minutes neither of the two said anything; the clock on the wall ticking away the time.

Manta heaved a sigh, "Oh alright. I'll do it. How long do I have to tutor him?".

"Hmm...well summer is coming in about a couple of weeks. I suggest before the last day of school".

The light brown haired boy's face paled for a couple of weeks wasn't alot of time but he immediately gained his composer back for he was confident that he could do it. With a small smile he waved goodbye to the teacher while the man expressed his gratitude. Before the boy headed out the doorway he dared to ask the most fatal question, "Um...sir? Just what are Yori's marks at now?".

"About 20-25 percent".

Manta nearly face faulted onto the floor. It looked like his situation was going to be tougher then he thought.

* * *

Author: Well heres the first chapter, tell me what you think and if its good then I might just update some more. 


End file.
